


Fear Pong

by Thalito_189



Series: Cut Series [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/pseuds/Thalito_189
Summary: Beca and Chloe star in another YouTube video, this time they’re up against another couple in a game of Fear Pong… who will win? (spoiler alert, we will)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Cut Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Fear Pong

**Author's Note:**

> ask and you shall receive… eight months later. This is a follow up of my fic Truth or Drink, it can technically stand on its own, but I would recommend reading the other one first. You do you though. 
> 
> For anyone unfamiliar, fear pong is beer pong but with dares. Do the dare, keep the cup (as they say in the videos).
> 
> Dares are all from Cut videos I’ve watched, and the format is relatively the same. Also, there might be some other similarities for anyone that's gotten into YouTube holes with this channel too.

At least she wasn’t blindfolded this time. And, that’s really all Beca had to cling to as she walked onto the set of yet another Cut video. It was almost the same set up with white walls, several large cameras, blinding lights, and a group of people staring at her. Except this time there was a ping pong table in the middle of the room instead of a small table with notecards and liquor bottles. 

Beca missed the liquor bottles.

Okay, maybe Beca had a little more to cling to than not being blindfolded, because walking ahead of her was one half of the reason she was doing this again, Chloe Beale. The other half was Fat Amy and yeah she still hated her friend a little for getting her to do things for the internet, but she couldn’t really complain anymore. Not when Chloe was pulling her into a kiss before they officially started rolling.

Beca heard a wolf whistle as her lips molded with Chloe’s, causing her to pull quickly away with dazed eyes that made her scowl far less imposing for the newcomers. Two new people were walking onto the set, a blonde with an unimpressed expression, and a tall brunette who’d been the one to whistle. They stopped at the other end of the table, and Beca sent them an awkward half wave in greeting that was returned by both.

“Hi, I’m Chloe,” said Chloe, the same smile Beca was first greeted with all those months back appearing. “And, this is Beca.”

“Aubrey,” said the blonde. “And, this is Stacie.”

“Alright, you guys ready to go?” said one of the producers. When all four women nodded, he continued on, “how do you guys know each other?”

“We met at her retreat,” said Stacie.

“Retreat?” said the producer.

“I run the Lodge of Fallen Leaves,” said Aubrey in a tone that had Beca half expecting business cards to be handed out.

“Yeah, and my parents thought it’d be a good place for a family reunion,” said Stacie, before her grin turned into a smirk. “Although, I can’t say I spent much time with the family.” 

Beca let out a snicker, “why’s that?”

“We keep it strictly professional at the lodge!” Aubrey cut in, a red tint to her cheeks reducing the sharp bite of her tone.

“I wouldn’t call what we did professional,” said Stacie, only causing Aubrey’s blush to deepen while she glared on. “Well…”

“Somehow we’ve been together ever since,” grumbled Aubrey. “About three months now.”

“And, you two?” said the producer, looking expectantly at Beca and Chloe despite knowing the answer.

“Oh, we met on one of these sets,” said Beca, unable to hide the smile that came naturally when Chloe pulled her closer.

“We’ve been together a good five months,” said Chloe. “We played truth or drink last time.”

“Right, let’s get started,” said the producer. “Who’s going first?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” said Stacie.

“Yes!” said Beca. 

Chloe gave Beca a little shove towards the center shot of the cameras, in front of the ping pong table, “that’s all you, Becs.”

Stacie met her in the middle, hands already in position.

“Let’s do this,” Beca said, shaking out her hands and rolling her shoulders before standing at the ready. 

“Rock,” they said together. “Paper, scissors.”

Both Beca and Stacie landed on scissors their first go. Chloe started giggling loud enough for the other three women to turn to her.

“They both chose scissors,” said Chloe, trying to reign in her laughter.

“Lesbian joke,” said Stacie, letting out a chuckle of her own. “I like it.”

Beca rolled her eyes, but found it amusing that Aubrey was doing a spot-on impression of the facepalm emoji.

“Go again?” said Stacie.

Beca squared up as way of answering, fist held above her other hand and ready to go.

“Rock,” they said together. “Paper, scissors - ”

“Damnit!” said Beca, turning on her heel and walking back to Chloe after Stacie landed on rock and Beca remained steadfast with scissors.

Beca glared at her opponents, but when Chloe placed a kiss on her cheek she relaxed.

“It’s going down,” said Chloe as Stacie grabbed a ping pong ball and lined up her shot.

“Fade to blackstreet,” Beca said before she could help herself. “The homies got at me…”

“Woah,” said Stacie. “Hold up, can you do the full rap?”

“Maybe?” Beca said. “It’s more this thing that I think of lyrics whenever people say certain phrases.”

“Oh, this sounds fun,” said Stacie, turning to Aubrey and pulling her in. “Girl, you’re perfect.”

“Always worth it,” said Beca, again unable to help it. 

Beca could feel Chloe’s eyes burning into the side of her head. Knowing that whatever look she was being given would distract her too much from the game at hand, she kept her eyes forward.

“We are here to play fear pong, not song association,” said Aubrey. “Take the shot.”

Stacie launched it only for the ball to bounce off the side of the table and onto the floor. Chloe went next, Beca muttering encouragement the whole time only for her to miss as well. Aubrey gripped a ping pong ball in her right hand next, shaking out her limbs before getting in position. Her eyes were focused on nothing but the cups on the other end of the table, and when she threw it, it flew in a perfect arch right into the first cup.

“No!” Beca said as Stacie high fived Aubrey.

“Okay,” said Chloe, pulling their first dare from beneath the cup. “ _Play the rest of the game in your underwear..._ ”

“Of course that’s the first one,” said Beca, throwing her hands up into the air.

“Hold on,” Chloe said. “There’s more. So, play in your underwear or _lick your opponents feet. You have to lick the cracks between their toes._ ”

“Hell no,” said Beca. “I’m not licking anything.”

“Nothing at all?” said Chloe, her eyes giving that glint that Beca knew meant trouble.

“I…” Beca said, knowing her face and neck were probably the same shade as Chloe’s hair at the images that popped in there. “Just strip, Chloe.”

That was definitely the wrong thing to say and Beca knew it. She was surprised however when Chloe said nothing but began taking off her blue sundress. Beca followed suit until she was in nothing but lacy maroon underwear and a matching bra. A pair she’d purposefully donned in case something like this happened.

“Sure you don’t wanna lick anything?” said Chloe.

Beca turned to Chloe to find her in a black thong and matching bra. 

“Why are you like this?” said Beca after she managed to drag her chin back from the floor.

Chloe shrugged, handing Beca a ping pong ball since it was her turn to throw.

“Come on, Becs, you got this,” said Chloe as Beca took aim.

And, she did. The ball bounced on the rim of the first cup, but it landed in the middle back with a plop.

“Yes!” said Beca, high fiving Chloe while trying to tame her competitiveness.

“ _Cut your clothes into a bikini or take a pie to the face_ ,” said Stacie. “ _Both of you have to do it_.”

“These are my favorite jeans,” said Aubrey.

“Pie in the face it is.”

Aubrey grimaced at the thought, but when the producers told them to walk closer to the cameras to get a good shot, she did. Beca and Chloe were each handed pies covered in whipped cream.

“Who do you want to pie?” said Beca.

“I’ll take Aubrey,” said Chloe without hesitation.

“You sound like you really want to pie her,” said one of the producers.

“Oh, no. I just think it’d be funny to watch Beca reach for Stacie.”

“Short jokes, really?” said Beca.

“She has a point,” said Stacie.

In lieu of responding, Beca smashed the pie in her hand against Stacie’s face with ease. Stacie sputtered as a mix of cherry filling, whipped cream, and pie crust dripped from her chin. Glancing over, Beca watched Chloe do the same to Aubrey. In her moment of distraction, Stacie scooped up a bit of pie and smacked it against Beca’s right cheek.

“Dude!” she said, jumping away from Stacie. “Not cool.”

Stacie laughed before licking the rest off her fingers. 

They took a quick break while a few people ran up to clean the stage and grab the pie tins. Stacie and Aubrey wiped the sugary food from their faces with towels that the producers provided. With her own towel, Beca swiped at her cheek before handing it back and walking to Chloe at their end of the ping pong table. 

“You’ve still got some...” said Chloe. 

Chloe tried pointing it out, but Beca’s fingers kept missing by a hair. 

“...here, let me help,” said Chloe. Instead of using her hand, Chloe leaned in and licked the last bit of cherry pie off Beca. “Yum!”

“Uh… thanks.”

“Sure thing, Becs.”

“And, on that note,” said Beca after seeing that everyone was in position and staring at her. “It’s Stacie’s turn.”

Stacie missed with a shrug. 

Chloe missed with a giggle. 

Aubrey missed with a death glare. 

Beca missed with a curse and some other choice words. 

Repeat. 

“Is this going to be edited down?” said Beca. “Because, we suck.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Stacie after she took her next shot and got it into the far right cup.

“ _Text an ex, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately_ ,” said Beca, scrunching up her nose. 

“Do you have anyone in mind?” said Chloe.

“Um…”

“You could text Kommisar,” a voice shouted from the opposite side of the room.

Beca looked around the cameras and producers to see Fat Amy leaning against the far wall.

“Who’s that?” said Chloe. 

“She is not an ex,” said Beca, giving Amy her best glare. 

“True, but you should text her anyway,” said Amy. 

“Why should she do that?” said a producer, ready to bend the rules of the dare for the sake of the internet. 

“Beca gets gay panic around her.”

“I do not!” said Beca. “Besides that was years ago. I don’t get gay panic anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s video evidence that you still do,” said Chloe. 

“What?” Beca said, curiosity overtaking her instinct to scoff. 

“Truth or drink. Chloe thought it was cute,” said Amy, her face showing a sort of psychotic glee.

“It was really cute,” said Chloe. 

“It was not…” Beca grumbled, her words trailing off into incomprehensible sounds.

Chloe sensing it was time to change topics said, “how about I text Tom instead?”

Beca shrugged her shoulders and Chloe took it as a yes. A producer ran over with Chloe’s phone and the redhead began tapping away on the screen.

“Who’s Tom?” Stacie asked in the silence.

“Oh,” said Chloe, eyes still on her screen. “This guy I used to hook up with in college. We’re friends now.”

“And, you’re cool with that, Beca?” said Aubrey.

“Uh,” said Beca, causing Chloe to stop typing. “Yeah, I trust Chloe.”

Chloe smiled and planted a kiss on Beca’s cheek before hitting send.

“There,” said Chloe, showing her screen to the rest of the group.

“You can keep the phone,” said a producer. “Let us know if he responds back.”

Chloe took the next shot, missing by a fraction as it tapped the outer edge of one of the cups furthest from her. Aubrey lined up her shot next and sunk it in another dare. 

“ _Call your parents and tell them you’re breaking up_ ,” said Chloe. “Oooo, call your dad.”

“What, why my dad?” said Beca.

“Because I did the last dare,” Chloe shrugged.

“Fine.”

“Have you both met the parents then?” said a producer as someone else gave Beca her phone.

“Yeah, Chloe’s met my dad like three times now. And, I met her parents when they flew in last week.”

“Do they approve?”

“My parents love Beca,” said Chloe, wrapping her arms around Beca to rest her chin on Beca’s left shoulder. 

“And, I’m pretty sure my dad likes her better than me,” said Beca.

Beca hit call on her father’s contact info and waited. After the fourth ring, Beca began to think he wasn’t going to pick up, but he answered right as that thought took form.

“Hello?” came Mr. Mitchell’s low voice through the speaker.

“Uh, hey dad.”

“Heya Beca, this is unexpected.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some news…” said Beca, trying to keep her voice somber despite the giggles erupting from the three other women.

“Is Chloe okay?” he said.

“What? Yeah, she’s uh… she’s fine. Why is that the first thing you thought of?”

“Well, are you okay then?”

“Um, no?”

“Is that a question?” he said, but Beca paused long enough for him to speak again. “What’s wrong?”

“Chloe broke up with me.”

“No! What? No… Beca, what did you do?”

“Nothing?”

“Beca…”

“I’ll call you back.”

“Wait! Can you win her back?”

“I’m hanging up now, bye!”

Beca quickly hit the end call button.

“See, totally likes her better,” said Beca, her face set in what Fat Amy called her resting bitch face. 

Everyone else, on camera or off, was laughing.

“It’s okay, Shortstack,” said Amy, still leaning against the far wall. “We all like her better too.”

“Not helping, Amy!”

“Well, I love you,” said Chloe, planting a wet kiss on Beca’s cheek before letting go so the game could continue.

“I love you too,” Beca mumbled before taking her turn.

“Ooo, no luck, B,” said Stacie as they all watched the ball fall an inch too far to the right.

But, she wasn’t the only one. Stacie and Chloe both missed their next turns. Aubrey hit, but it was a cup without a dare beneath and Beca happily gulped the beer down. 

Her turn once more, she grabbed a ping pong ball and channeled all her focus onto the nearest cup. She threw and watched the ping pong ball arch through the air, entirely missing the cup she aimed for but sinking it into the one at the far left corner.

Aubrey was the one to grab the dare this time, “ _write the number of sexual partners you’ve had in permanent marker on your forehead, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, or streak through the room_.”

“Which one do you want to do?” said Stacie, genuinely sounding like she was game for either.

“Neither?” Aubrey said.

“We are not drinking,” said Stacie. “They’re not that bad!”

“They are…” said Aubrey.

“Wait,” said Stacie towards the cameras. “Do we both have to do it, or just one of us?”

“Uh, well,” said the main producer. “Let’s go with only one of you has to do either.”

“I’ll streak then,” said Stacie.

“Stace…” said Aubrey.

“You want to streak then?”

“No.”

“Would you rather write on your forehead?”

“Well, no…”

“Would you rather give up the cup and make it easier for them to win?”

“No…” said Aubrey, “But, we are ahead.”

“Your choice,” said Stacie, already slipping out of her skinny jeans.

“Fine!” Aubrey said. “You could write the number on your head.”

“That’s less fun,” said Stacie.

Stacie stripped down until she was completely bare and ran around the studio. The majority of the people in the room were laughing and politely looking away. Beca kept her eyes on the ceiling trying her best to reduce the heat rising along her neck and cheeks. She could feel Chloe looking at her between giggles.

When the patter of Stacie’s feet died down and the rustle of clothes was heard, Beca glanced back down. Aubrey was trying to block the view of everyone in the room while Stacie casually redressed.

“Right,” said Aubrey. “Beca just went so that means it’s your turn Stacie.”

Stacie finished dressing then took a shot and sunk it in a cup that didn’t have a dare beneath it. 

“My turn to drink,” said Chloe.

“I can if you want,” said Beca. “I’m way better at this when I’m tipsy.”

“You’re really not,” said Chloe.

“How do you know? We’ve never played before.”

“You’re super uncoordinated when you’re drunk.”

“Ugh,” said Beca, kissing Chloe’s cheek despite her dramatics. “We’ll trade off drinks then.”

Chloe drank and then took her shot. She got it in the back middle which didn’t have a dare beneath it. Stacie took their first drink while Aubrey lined up her shot. Aubrey got it in.

“Wait!” said Chloe before Beca could read their latest dare. “Tom texted back.”

“He...what?” said Beca, a frown appearing on her face.

“Yeah,” said Chloe, unlocking her phone to read the full message, “he said, _I’ve been thinking about you too. We should totally meet up or something_.”

“That little - ” Beca said, reaching for the phone.

“Relax,” Chloe said, “I’m not saying anything back. You know you’re my entire focus.”

“I am?” said Beca, voice soft and cameras forgotten.

“Of course,” said Chloe, placing a gentle kiss against Beca’s lips.

“Awwww,” said Stacie along with a couple people behind the scenes.

“Shut up,” Beca said, although her eyes kept looking into Chloe’s after they broke apart. And, maybe glancing down but who could blame Beca when her girlfriend was dressed only in her underwear. 

“We should read the dare,” Chloe said, eyes wandering just as much as Beca’s.

“Uhuh,” said Beca, not at all listening to the words.

Chloe placed the dare into Beca’s left hand, finally dragging her out of the haze that was Chloe Beale.

“This is like the first video all over again,” Beca mumbled before glancing down. “ _One of you sings a 90s R &B hit while the other gives the opposite team a lap dance_.”

“Yes!” Stacie said, causing Aubrey to back hand her arm. “Ow!”

“You’re singing,” said Chloe.

“What?” said Beca. “Your voice is angelic.”

“Thanks! Do you want to dance then?”

“Oh god, no,” said Beca. “You’re right, I’ll sing.”

“Please do No Diggity,” said Stacie, remembering Beca’s earlier break out into its lyrics.

“That’s not sexy enough,” said Chloe.

“I’ve got something,” said Beca.

People behind the cameras rushed out to place a single, large ottoman for Stacie and Aubrey in the center camera shot. Each took a seat while Chloe stretched and Beca waited. 

With a nod from Chloe, Beca began singing. The lyrics to Pony by Genuwine came pouring from her lips as Chloe slow walked towards their opponents. Beca had to actively keep her eyes off Chloe or else get distracted by her dance.

“If you’re horny, let’s do it,” sang Beca, hitting the chorus right as Chloe began a slow grind on Aubrey’s lap. “Ride it, my pony.”

Aubrey almost had Beca messing up the lyrics, her eyes were trained on the ceiling and her hands were raised in attempted innocence. Beca’s lips twitched, but she managed to hold back the chuckle by glancing at Stacie. Luckily Stacie wasn’t doing anything distracting, eyes flickering between everyone, captivated by Beca’s singing and Chloe’s body rolls while also curious about every reaction from her girlfriend. 

“My saddle’s waiting,” Beca continued while Chloe changed tactics, doing a handstand over Stacie who held her legs up while Chloe twerked. 

After the chorus ended, Chloe planted her feet back on the ground and the producers said that was enough.

“Damn you’ve got pipes,” said Stacie.

“Thanks,” Beca deadpanned.

“And, you’ve got some moves!” said Stacie, unphased by Beca.

“Thanks!” Chloe said with a smile and wink.

“I kinda want us to hang out after this,” Stacie continued on, despite the look Aubrey was giving her.

“Right!?” said Chloe.

“You guys are cool,” Beca allowed, wondering if Stacie was always this sexual and Aubrey this guarded, or if it was all a result of the cameras.

“I wouldn’t mind that too much,” said Aubrey. 

“Right,” said Beca, “my turn?”

When no one argued, she took a ping pong ball and threw it without aiming so as to get the game going again. Somehow her lack of trying caused her to sink it right into a dare cup.

“Yes!” she said, pulling Chloe into a kiss that was fueled partially by the lap dance she’d half watched.

Chloe was breathless after they broke apart, whispering in her ear, “by the way, you should sing that to me later.”

“Your mic is on,” said a producer.

Beca turned beet red from a mix between the producer’s comment and Chloe’s.

“What happened?” Stacie said.

“I told Beca to sing Pony to me tonight,” Chloe said, leading Stacie to laugh and Aubrey to look as mortified as Beca.

“Read the damn dare,” said Beca to Aubrey.

“ _Reenact your opponent’s favorite genre of porn_ ,” said Aubrey.

“Oh no,” said Beca. “I’m so glad that’s not us.”

“Oooo,” said Stacie. “What is it?”

“Well, Chloe’s is strap-ons,” said Beca, rolling her eyes. “She told me during the last video.”

“Aw,” said Chloe, “you listened.”

“And, yours?” said Aubrey.

Beca raised an eyebrow with a smirk, not expecting the comment from Aubrey.

“For the dare!” said Aubrey, realizing how her tone made her sound.

“Uhuh, sure,” said Beca. “Admit it, you’re curious.”

Aubrey sent a glare her way and said nothing.

“Well, I am,” said Stacie. “Gotta know our options.”

“Uh…” Beca said, smirk replaced by bright pink cheeks. “I really don’t watch it that often.”

“What do you search when you do?” said Chloe.

“Is dirty talk a genre?” said Beca.

“We can’t really reenact that,” said Aubrey.

“Sure we can,” said Stacie. “We’ll have to be more vocal.”

“Can we just drink the cup?” said Aubrey.

“I thought you were the competitive one,” said Beca, egging her on now that the spotlight was off her again.

“Fine,” said Aubrey, “We’re doing strap on, though. I’m not talking dirty in front of cameras.”

“Not even private ones?” said Stacie.

“Stacie!” Aubrey said. 

Beca and Chloe laughed while Stacie walked into the camera shot again, pretending to slip on a harness while Aubrey sat on top of the ping pong table. With Aubrey’s legs up in the air, Stacie mimicked thrusting into her.

“Guess we know who the top is,” said Beca as they broke apart.

Aubrey sent over a scathing look while Stacie laughed, only holding back from commenting when Aubrey moved her glare to Stacie instead of Beca.

“If that video came up online, I’d watch it,” said Chloe.

“You would?” said Aubrey and Beca at the same time.

Chloe shrugged.

Stacie was next, aiming and missing her shot. Chloe sunk it in, but to a drink cup that Aubrey took. Aubrey did the same and Beca drank theirs. A couple rounds of missing followed until Chloe finally made it into a middle cup.

“Take that,” Beca called.

“ _Call up your partner's best friend and ask them if they’d have a threesome_ ,” said Aubrey.

“Are you down for that?” Stacie said.

“Yeah, fine,” said Aubrey. “Call Cynthia.”

A producer ran up, handing a phone to Stacie. She unlocked it and dialed the number, holding it out before her and Aubrey after setting it on speaker. Beca smirked as she wrapped her arms around Chloe to listen. The phone rang a few times before a new voice entered the room.

“Sup?” said Cynthia Rose.

“Hey, CR,” said Aubrey.

“Aubrey?”

“Yeah, uh hey.”

“What’s up?”

“So, Stacie and I were talking…”

“Right, and?”

“We were wondering,” Stacie spoke up, “if you’d be interested in a threesome?”

“Are you serious?” said CR.

“Yeah, totally serious,” Aubrey said.

“Oh shit! Yeah I’d totally do a threeway…” CR trailed off a moment before talking again in a hushed voice, “oh my god, I’m literally getting groceries right now and this sixty year old lady just looked at me for that.”

Beca lost it, hand covering her mouth as her best attempt to stifle the laughter emitting from her. Chloe was in a similar state, pressing her face into Beca’s shoulder instead.

“Talk to you later!” Stacie called.

“What?! You can’t leave me like that,” said CR.

“Uh, we’ll call you,” Aubrey said, before tapping the end call button. “Oh my gosh.”

“Did that just happen?” said Stacie, her own laughter apparent in her voice despite her best attempts to cover it.

“Ugh, that’s going to be so awkward to explain,” said Aubrey, eyes still wide at CR’s response.

Stacie missed her next shot, but Chloe got hers in. It was a drink cup though and that left them at two more dare cups and one more drink cup. They were on even playing fields, Stacie and Aubrey with the same number of drink and dare cups left. There was a long period of everyone missing again that had Beca growing frustrated and Aubrey absolutely livid.

“Ask each other,” said a producer, “what was the longest relationship you’ve been in.”

“Ooo!” said Chloe.

“Aubrey is my first serious relationship,” said Stacie.

“Really?” said Chloe.

“He’s a hunter,” Stacie said with a shrug like it made sense.

“For me maybe four months,” said Aubrey.

“Mine was six months,” said Chloe. “What about you, Becs?”

“Longer than all of you combined somehow,” said Beca. “Almost three years.”

“Damn!” said Stacie. “Did not expect that.”

“Should I be offended?” Beca said.

“Definitely not,” said Chloe, pulling Beca in for a peck on the lips.

“Seems like I should be,” muttered Beca though the kiss completely threw out all her misgivings.

It was Stacie’s turn next, and she managed to get it into a dare, the ball spinning around the top of the cup for several seconds first. 

With a grumble, Beca pulled the dare from under the cup and read, “ _Call the last ex you had sex with and ask them to critique you. Or, pour olive oil and italian herbs down your pants, or marinara sauce, while exclaiming ‘that’s amore’_.”

Beca looked over the words again before turning to Chloe and saying, “what’re you thinking?”

“I could call Chicago,” said Chloe.

Scrunching her nose in disgust, Beca said, “I’d rather take the olive oil down the pants.”

“We’re not even wearing pants,” said Chloe, reminding Beca of their state of undress. 

“In some countries pants means underwear, so…” said Beca.

“Call an ex!” Stacie said.

“You’ve already had one ex shooting their shot at you today,” Beca huffed.

“Then you call someone,” Chloe shrugged.

“Can we please do the pizza thing?” said Beca.

“Booooo,” both Aubrey and Stacie said.

“Fine!” said Beca. “Call Denver.”

“Chicago,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes in a way that only Beca could’ve taught her. 

“Wait,” said Beca, “I thought the last person you were with was that woman that dumped you for reading her texts?”

“That was my last relationship. Chicago is the last ex I slept with.”

Chloe still had her phone after texting Tom from an earlier dare. She opened it up and set it to speaker after hitting the call icon on Chicago’s contact information. It rang and rang, but no one answered, an automated voice messaging system echoing through the room.

“He’s in the army,” Chloe said, and Beca had to bite her tongue to stop herself singing Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. “Probably couldn’t get to his phone.”

“Does that mean we lose the cup?” said Beca towards the head producer.

“You can call someone else,” he said. “Or, do the other dare if you like.”

“Wait,” said Chloe. “Chicago just texted me asking why I called.”

Before Beca could say anything, Chloe was dialing Chicago again. Her phone rang and this time he answered. 

“Chloe?” said Chicago. 

“Yep.”

“I’m glad you called,” he said. “I’m actually back in the states for leave.”

“Um,” Chloe said while Beca thought of a myriad of threats at both Chicago and Tom.

“Wanna meet up?” Chicago tried. 

“I was actually calling because I was hoping you could critique me on my skills in bed?”

Chicago laughed, “ten outta ten would bang again.”

Beca made a gagging noise. 

“Thanks!” Chloe said. “Well, I’ll talk to you later, bye!”

“That was…” said Aubrey. 

“Less detailed than I hoped,” Stacie filled in. 

Aubrey gave Stacie a frown that told everyone that’s not where she was going with her sentence. 

The rounds to follow didn’t involve any dares. Most missed, but anytime someone did hit it was for a drink cup until two dares remained for Aubrey and Stacie, and one for Beca and Chloe. All other cups empty of beer and set aside on the table.

“Blow on it,” said Chloe, holding out the ping pong ball to Beca when it was her turn next. 

“That only works for Craps,” said Beca though she did as Chloe asked anyway. 

With a step forward, Chloe threw the ball. It was an aggressive shot, no arc or anything to it. Instead, the ball went speeding in a straight line right into a cup. 

“Nice one!” said Beca, planting an excited kiss on Chloe’s cheek. 

“ _Let your opponents give you a makeover_ ,” read Stacie. 

People were already scurrying behind the scenes with the materials needed before Aubrey and Stacie both said, “let’s do it.”

Once again, Chloe was paired with Aubrey and Beca with Stacie. Beca went for a chaotic approach, grabbing whatever item she found and applying it to Stacie’s face until she was covered in glitter and had two circles of purple on her cheeks like horribly done blush. Chloe went a bit differently, taking her time to paint on larger than life lips and blue eyeshadow that filled out further than needed. 

“Done?” said a producer when both Chloe and Beca took steps back to admire their work. 

“Yep,” said Beca while Chloe nodded. 

Aubrey looked over at Stacie with a slightly horrified expression, “how bad is it?”

“Bad?” Chloe interjected. “I did a great job.”

“You still look hot,” said Stacie. 

Mirrors were handed out while the rest of the crew quickly grabbed the makeup pallets. 

“Okay,” said the head producer when only the cast remained on screen. “Look.”

Stacie brought up her mirror to see her reflection, cracking up at the sight, “my two year old niece would be proud.”

“Exactly what I wanted,” Beca said, not holding back any sarcasm. “To be compared to a toddler.”

“Almost the same height too,” Stacie shot back. 

Beca flipped Stacie off, turning her attention to Aubrey. She hadn’t said anything, but continued to stare at her new look. 

“What do you think?” said Chloe. 

“It’s better than what Beca did,” was all Aubrey said before mirrors were taken away and they were prompted back into their spots by the table. 

“Your turn,” Stacie said, pressing a ping pong ball into Aubrey’s hand and a kiss to her lips. 

Aubrey missed and said, “don’t distract me like that.”

Beca went, sinking the ball in the last dare cup for Stacie and Aubrey. 

“ _Give your opponents your phone and let them text your boss whatever they want_ ,” said Aubrey. “I am the boss.”

“Yeah you are,” said Stacie, voice salacious before turning more serious. “It’s cool, they can text Flo.”

As Stacie still had her phone from calling CR, she pulled it out and all four women were prompted to move to center stage. She unlocked her phone with her fingerprint then pulled up the conversation chain she had with Flo.

“Alright, who wants it?” Stacie said, holding the phone out towards Beca and Chloe.

Chloe didn’t hesitate to take it, but paused to look at Beca, “we should go sexy, right?”

“Or, keep it simple,” said Beca. “ _I quit_.”

“That’s less fun,” Chloe said.

“How dirty are we thinking then?” said Beca, glancing up to see Stacie didn’t seem to care at all while Aubrey looked like she wanted to snatch the phone away.

“I like your idea of keeping it simple,” said Chloe. “How about, _I just bought a new vibrator, wanna help me wear out the batteries_?”

Several people in the room, Stacie included, cracked up at that. Beca high-fived Chloe and hit send before they could overthink it. Only Aubrey seemed unamused by it all.

“Don’t worry, Aubs,” said Stacie. “Flo won’t care at all.”

“It’s not professional,” said Aubrey.

“I work at a bar,” said Stacie. “It’s not like it’s to my thesis advisor.”

“Grad school?” Chloe asked.

“Yep, in my last year,” Stacie said as she aimed for the last remaining cup on Beca and Chloe’s side.

It missed. Four rounds went by with no one getting it in. Both sides were on relatively even grounds, Beca and Chloe had one dare cup left on their side while Aubrey and Stacie had two drink cups. That is until Beca sunk it in her next turn, Stacie downing the cup in record time.

“We still got this,” said Stacie and Aubrey gave a determined nod.

Beca lost track of the rounds that followed. Even the producers were beginning to groan at the misses.

“Ugh!” Aubrey cried as Stacie threw the ball a foot too far to the left.

Chloe grabbed a ping pong ball but didn’t throw it, instead she said, “it’s funny how I’ve met the most amazing people doing these videos.”

Beca laughed, unable to stop the thought from passing her lips after it flickered through her mind, “if this video is anything like our last one, we’re all going back to my place after to bone.”

The room was filled with gasps and a couple ooo’s. Loudest of all was Amy, “awww snap, called it!”

“That was a joke...” said Beca.

“We totally did,” said Chloe. “As you eloquently put it, bone.”

Beca’s cheeks turned its darkest shade of red yet, “well yeah.”

“Damn, B,” said Stacie. “Get it.”

Luckily no one brought up the part where Beca hinted at a foursome as Chloe took her shot and sunk it in. 

“Yes!” Beca called out before planting a kiss on Chloe’s lips in celebration.

A loud air horn sounded and the people behind the cameras all clapped.

“Alright,” said the main producer, “if Beca and Chloe could stand in the center and then Aubrey and Stacie on either side of them.”

They got into position, Chloe’s arm wrapped tightly around Beca’s waist. Aubrey and Stacie were handed stacks of cash.

“Whenever you’re ready,” said the producer, “make it rain.”

“Make it rain?” said Aubrey.

“He means throw the cash over Beca and Chloe,” said Stacie.

“Oh!” said Aubrey, nose scrunching like that was the last thing she wanted to do.

The second dollar bills flew into the air, Beca began twerking, high on winning and slightly buzzed from beer. Chloe did a sort of shimmy with her shoulders as they both laughed. When the money was all on the floor, the producer spoke once more,

“One more scene and then you’re done,” he said. “We just need you to catch the Fear Pong box when we throw it to you and then someone say a tagline about the game.”

A box was thrown at them that Beca fumbled, but somehow Aubrey caught it and held it up to show the front logo.

“Fear pong,” said Beca. “Buy it.”

“You’ll make friends,” Chloe added on.

“And, maybe have a four way,” Stacie finished, earning her a side-eye from Aubrey.

“Okay,” said a producer. “Cut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://acca-dork.tumblr.com/). Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
